Devices for manually cutting circles from pieces of glass have long been known and are commercially available. They typically consist of a central supporting structure, to which is pivotably attached a radially extending arm, which in turn serves to mount a cutting head for movement in a circular path about the supporting structure. The mounting arm will normally be provided With a distance scale to facilitate setting of the head for cutting a circle of the desired diameter.
It is conventional to provide an edge guide for use with the mounting arm and cutting head of such a device, in place of the central supporting structure, to cut strips. The guide may be adapted to engage either the edge of the piece of glass, or the edge of a furring strip against which the glass is abutted.
Nevertheless, a demand exists for aPParatus which is adapted to enable cutting of glass circles and strips to precise specifications and in several modes of operation, and which is facile and convenient to use and relatively inexpensive to produce. And accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel system which has those features and affords those capabilities.